Confessions of a Teenage Superhero!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bella stalks the streets of New York as superhero The Shadow Slayer. When she discovers her mom is a huge fan she decides to meet her for a friendly visit but instead gets the shock of her life!. Contains sexual content and some language. May offend. Bella/Renee.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro chapter. Bella tells a little about her crime fighting and home life. Things aren't exactly as they seem as she will learn.**

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal June.16th/16 New York City**

 **Day 58 of fighting crime. Day 106 since the bug bite.**

It wasn't always running around in tights fighting crime. I had a normal life for a while. 17 and no clue what I was going to do with my life. I wasn't a complete trainwreck at school but I was no genius or valedictorian either. It was weird going through all the training and discovering a whole community of people like me. Then I found out that I could get a specially made costume online and utility belt. I knew superheroes were real, people pass them every day but now that teenagers as young as 15 were allowed to run wild in costume then it became a bigger deal. It was weird getting my license. The weirdest was picking my name, I wondered if it was the same way pornstars got theirs. Shadow Slayer wasn't my first choice. I was no slayer and I couldn't really blend into the shadows with so much red spandex.

"Bella! What are you doing up there? Dinner 's ready!" Renee called from downstairs. I sort of felt guilty about my late night escapades, Renee did so much for me. We lived in this tiny duplex on a busy street in a tough neighborhood. She would freak if she knew her little girl was out knocking down creeps with a single punch and running up walls. I guess I really was still kind of a weak girl, I was more super clumsy than super focused. I really didn't know what I was doing half the time. I still had a following, my fan donation page can prove it.

"What are we having?" I ask, running down to the table after logging off for the night. I see the plates of orange piles. "Kraft dinner?"

"I know, I thought I'd go gourmet tonight!" Renee teased.

"You shouldn't have," I laughed. The steam coming off the noodles was fogging up my glasses.

I felt bad some times that Renee was stuck in the house like this especially on a Friday night. She really had to get herself out there. I was no better, I was a total geek and nobody was asking me to dance or a movie. I guess in some ways we were both hopeless romantics. I wasn't sure what her preferences were. I didn't know mine either. I had a feeling that this summer we were both going to realize what we were both in to.

"You look tired, Bells," I knew I had some harsh rings under my eyes, that's what I get for staying out until 3am. "You hitting the books too hard?"

I shrugged it off, "Yeah...I think I might turn in early tonight."

"You really don't have to work so hard. I mean, you're smart, if you got all Cs it's not like I'd disown you or anything."

"Some of them are Cs. I suck at Spanish."

"Now what did I say about that word," she acted all serious; she always gave herself away too soon, laughing too early to let me know it's a joke which I always know it is. "Gotcha!"

I shook my head, "No you didn't!"

I went to clear my plate, she whipped my butt with a dish cloth, one of her many weird quirks that she thinks is normal in every household. "Ow! Hey!"

"No lights on when you go to bed. I don't want you ruining those eyes."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I saluted.

Renee frowned, "Did you just call me a ma'am?" This time I really did think I upset her. Then she smirked, "I could get used to that!"

She was so weird. I knew she followed all of these superhero reality shows, something that I'm glad I'm not a part of. She actually did find out about my alter ego. She even got in contact with her/me on my page. She thought I was cute but also showed concern about my well being. She fangirled out on me. It was kind of sweet. She said I reminded her of her stepdaughter. She never seemed to suspect a thing so I guess that was good. But then she wanted to meet, get an autograph for her dear Bella. I do autographs all the time but normally just scan copies. Renee only liked doing stuff in person, she was a completionist.

I was meeting her that night. She wanted to meet me in the dark alley behind the Tiffany's; she would always do window shopping there. I just thought it was so risky but she knew how many superheroes patrolled those areas. I had to meet her at 10:30 so I needed to gear up fast. Pillows under the covers to assure her I didn't leave and I was out the window.

I actually did plan on heading back right away just in case she thought of sticking the autograph under my pillow only to discover I was gone.

The back alley behind yht Tiffanys wasnt my usual route. So many rats and filthy dumpsters. The things I did for this woman. I was right on time. It was typical her, never on time.

"What the fuck are you doing over there?" It was blonde superhero, Calamity; I swore she was my high school nemesis, Rosalie but I had no proof of this besides a hunch.

"Uh..."

"Whatever, loser," she laughed as a big dude put an arm around her and left. Calamity was popular, top 10 and I just barely made the top 100.

Sonic Girl, probably more unpopular than me also walked by; I could've sworn she was that girl Angela from my Chem class. We never talked much but I could tell she too wondered why I was hanging out next to a dumpster in the dark.

"Hi, there!" It was Renee, some how she snuck up on me.

"Um, hello," I said like a weirdo.

"Wow, it's really you. Sorry I'm late."

"That's ok, Miss."

She laughed and got closer, "Please call me Renee. I hate thinking of myself as a ma'am or a Miss."

"Ok, Renee. Interesting place you wanted to meet... "

We talked for a while, mainly about how was it I was able to live a double life and if anyone else knew me personally. I flexed my arm for her and I guess she liked that, she held on to my shoulders quite a bit but I never thought anything of it.

"You must be so brave. If you were my daughter I'd never let you out of my sight."

"My mom is pretty cool, I would never mean to upset her. This is just something I gotta do I guess."

I signed an autograph and we said our goodnights. She brought me into a hug unexpectedly and said, "Thank you for tonight. My daughter is really going to like this."

This was all followed by a kiss. No not a kiss on the cheek but an open mouth kiss on the lips! I was in absolute shock and to top it all off she groped my ass! I was speechless, completely speechless!

"Goodnight, Slayer!" She blew me a kiss and left me standing there. I didn't move for a couple minutes, my mind was too busy processing the complete wrong this all was.

 **What do you think? More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for following! Be sure to leave a review! Bella's saga as a novice hero continues with some unwanted attention...**

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal June.20th/16 New York City**

 **Day 62 of fighting crime. Day 110 since the bug bite.**

It's been a few days since I've written anything. You have to understand my trauma.

I was freaking out, in a rush to get home, I needed to put this all behind me. I stripped out of my costume and hid it in the box under my bed. I slipped under the covers and tried desperately to fall asleep but no matter what I couldn't get these thoughts of Renee out of my head. It was so creepy. Not only had my mother made out with me but she was also into women and a total cougar!

It must've been an hour before I heard her come in. Why wouldn't she come straight home? She wasn't really a nightlife person. Was there other young superheroes she had eyes for? So much for trying to do something nice, now I'm going to be scarred for life!

I casually brought it up at breakfast. "Did you go out last night?"

"Me? No", she laughed off.

"Really...because I swore I heard you coming in late last night."

"Are you ok, Bells?" She felt my forehead; I was kind of slow moving that morning and kept my distance for sure so I did come off a bit off...

"Yeah..."

That's when I realized that I had not received my autograph, she lied in her messages, it was all for her. I ignored her messages, she was messaging me almost 30 times after our meeting in barely 30 hours. I had to block her, it was becoming too much. I only read 2 of them. 'Great seeing you tonight' and 'Thinking about you,' I shuddered. After blocking her I could see a huge change in Renee's behaviour, she wasn't her fun loving self, she was down, something that I hadn't seen in so long. When I asked her what was up she would just rub me off and pretend to be busy.

I caved. I would meet her again just to clear things up, say our goodbyes. The worst would be if she went on to other girls like Calmity or Sonic Girl...or even Red Scarlett.. UGH!

Same spot, back alley next to Tiffany's by a dumpster. Calamity was nowhere in sight but I did see Sonic Girl. "Hey!" She came up to me, she was so tall, I felt so much shorter compared to her, she was so close to six feet.

"Um, hey," I hesitated.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Uh...just staking out."

"Oh...I thought maybe you were getting ready for something..." I had no idea what she was talking about, was this a known drug spot? I didn't have to wait long for an answer as low and behold, Red Scarlett who had a very similar looking costume to mine might I add was drunk and walking up to us with some guy, maybe a fan or dude she picked up outside a bar. How stupid is the name Red Scarlett? Like...ugh...

"Out of my way, dorks!"

They went behind the dumpster and started banging up against it like crazy. I heard about this girls promiscuous nature but didn't realize this was her spot for that; she was also shorter than even me. Her and her new friend were really going at it back there. This explained why Sonic Girl gave me that look that one night, not just because it looked like I was just hanging out.

Though Red Scarlett's actions were questionable I wouldn't mind getting with some guy even if it was in an alley. Sonic Girl had to leave to continue patrols. I waited around for what felt like an hour and then I felt someone sneak up behind me.

Renee had her hands over my eyes, she reached from behind. "Guess who!" She grabbed for my chest. I got loose and faced her with this weird smile.

"Uh..hey!" I had the powers to fight anyone but not this woman.

"Are you ok? You seem a little jumpy."

"Yes...," the dumpster erched forward.

"Someone's having fun!" She laughed, "Its such a romantic night." The moon was full so she had a point, but in most cases it brings out the crazies and I was seeing no exception in her case.

"You really surprised me...uh...the other night." She kept getting closer and closer to me, I was going to get pinned against the wall I knew it.

"Not used to someone being so forward, huh?"

I shook my head. "That autograph wasn't for your daughter at all was it?"

Renee raised both hands in surrender, "You got me. I'm a fan girl, sue me!" She slid her hands down from the top of my head to waist, admiring my form, I was feeling sweaty. "Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"I've never been with anyone before," this was clearly a turn on for her, I could see that firey spark in her eye.

I got a good view of Red Scarlett giving dude a blowjob while I was getting felt up against Tiffany's. _"That could've been me!"_ I thought furiously.

While Red Scarlett was busy deep throating, I was getting special attention. I thought Renee was going to lift me into her arms, instead she climbed on me, wrapping her legs around my body. "You are strong," she muttered. Indeed I had super strength but it could only be brought on when I was in intense situations or peril.

Renee extended her tongue and closed her eyes. The slimy thing invaded my mouth. I lifted Renee up and lost my balance as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She was a little heavy, not a scrawny wimp like me. I was in a total panic, I held onto her for dear life to see we didn't fall even as my back lie firmly against the brick wall. To many it looked like some crazy woman was eating my face. We both made noise but while her moans were sensual mine were of distress and horror, you'd think any passersby would see my bugged out eyes darting around to know something was wrong here.

"Show off!" I heard Red Scarlett scoff. She came into view with her friend and shook her head in disgust at me. I tried saying: 'Help! Help!' But it was just a marbled mess. Sonic Girl was walking by and almost missed me, the look on her face was of shock and awe.

I could see cameras. Shit! Papparazzi? I was screwed! Finally, she let's go for air long enough for me to push her off in a forceful but nonviolent way. "Goodbye!" I say, no 'See ya later, Miss!' Or 'Thanks for assaulting me!'

"Call me!" I knew she was watching my butt as I ran away from the media. I really don't deserve this! Did I do something terrible in a past life or did the universe just hate me? I could only hope that I wouldn't wake up to a flood of articles about me in the morning.

 **Thanks for reading! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella deals with some unwanted attention and gets more up close and personal with her stepmom. Things get** **sexually explicit at the end of this chapter so be warned. Tell me what you think!**

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal June.21st/16 New York City**

 **Day 63 of fighting crime. Day 111 since the bug bite.**

So much has happened that I'm now afraid to come out of my room. I was right about the press, it was an absolute shit storm. I had to find it out from Sonic Girl and Red Scarlett...ugh...

Renee was chipper before I left the night following our latest sin; she didn't even text me after, boy did I feel cheap! Anyway...

I met the girls at a diner around 1am. They both wanted to see me eagerly.

"Wow you're like so famous now!" Sonic Girl couldn't control herself, her smile looked like it would crack her face.

"I...but how...," I tried comprehending the photo on the front cover of the paper she sled my way. That was me alright, creepily showing some tongue as I held Renee in my arms. Her face was obscured in the photos at least but this was definitely going to haunt me for the rest of my days.

Red Scarlett was on her phone, clicking away, "You're trending."

"I am?" I said coyly.

"They're calling you Milf Slayer," she showed me her phone. Sure enough there it was, now everyone knew that I was with am older woman and now I had to do whatever I could to make sure they never found out it was my step mom.

"They're also calling you Ass-Slayer," Red Scarlett was very jealous of this it seemed.

"Uh...Milf Slayer is fine."

"So it was bad enough you had to go all faux lesbo but to a woman much older than you?"

"It really wasn't my plan..."

"Yeah, right," Red Scarlett rolled her eyes, "You play all innocent but I know your game."

"My game?"

Sonic Girl butted in thankfully, "Give it a rest, Red. I mean, you're just jealous she's taking the spotlight away from you!"

Of course this girl wasn't taking this hit to her ego lightly. "That's ridiculous! The only reason she had her tongue deep in that fugly bitch is because she knew she has no chance with men!"

That really stung. I already knew I was no prize, I knew I had no chance with the kind of guys she's with. One of the benefits of wearing the costume was that they said it made you have 10 percent more sex appeal; even then I think I was maybe a six, six and a half at best.

Paparazzi formed outside the big front window, snapping pictures. "Maybe we can slip out back," Sonic Girl suggested.

"I'm sorry I got you guys in the middle of this."

Red Scarlett scoffed, "Why do you think we're hanging out with you?" I had no choice but to go our and face these flashing cameras and loudmouths wanting as much diet on me as they could get.

"Sadow Slayer!"

"Shadow Slayer!"

"Over here, Slayer!"

Sonic Girl helped me push through them, it was so frustrating some times knowing you're in the public eye.

"Can you tell us who that woman was?!"

"Is she your sugar mamma?!" Some laughed.

I managed to slip away and even ended up ditching Sonic Girl and Red Scarlett in the process. "Why hello there!" A husky voice said. It was an older woman, maybe close to Renee's age, she had striking eyes and very red lips. She was wearing a tight leather trench coat.

"Um, hello, Miss," I hesitated, "Is there something I can do for you?"

She lit a cigarette, "Hm, a bit shorter in person but I like that."

I recognized the look she was giving me, she got close only I wasn't backing away. "You going anywhere tonight, Slayer?"

"I, uh, still have some patrolling I gotta do..."

"You can come crash at my place. My name's Esme."

She smiles, I can't help but feel a little weak under her gaze. The papparazzi rushes up to us. No ditching those creeps. Esme moves close to me, moving her head into mine. Damn, not again.

"Come on, kid, do it for the cameras." I decided to play along, not much to do to fight this. We kiss briefly but sensually. She kisses me on the cheek before I run off. I wanted to go home but first sat behind the filthy dumpster in the alley behind Tiffany's. I needed time to reflect on everything. Maybe I really was a Milf Slayer, older women were going nuts for me.

"Hey, there," Renee sat down on the pavement next to me.

"Hey...," Shit, was she stocking me?

"You never replied to my last text so I just thought I'd come by. Are you ready?"

"Ready?" Oh, no. Did she think I agreed to something? "Um..ok but we gotta be quick."

She smiled and nodded her head. She had this handbag. She opened up and I was disturbed by what I saw. We were taking things to the next level in our affair but it was a step too far for me. I felt a little sick and moved away from her which she thought was hot. I stood up and almost fell over, I had to get out of there and fast.

"You know, this is a little too much for me. I should be getting home."

"What's wrong?" She really didn't get it.

"I'm a...I'm a virgin..."

"I know, " she laughed, "But I can help with that."

"That thing is huge!"

"That ones not for you."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"I want you to conquer me, Slayer," she purred.

I didn't know what I was going to do, this crossed so many lines. She stripped out of her tight pants, back to me. No underwear! I couldn't look, it was too weird. "I...I don't think I can do this..."

She turned around, just in a t-shirt; I was so lucky no one was around. I couldn't bear to look at her now that her bush was out in the open. "I believe in you, Slayer." She put her hands in my shoulders and looked at me straight.

"But you're my mom..," she kissed me before I could finish, I did feel trapped, in some ways I didn't want her to stop.

When we finished she asked me, "Wait, were you going to call me Mommy?'

"What?" I felt so embarrassed. "No, I...I..."

"That's so kinky! I knew there was something special about you!" She was so ecstatic it was creepy. "It's so easy. You just need to lube me up first!" She bent over and I had a full view of her ass. It was gloriously big and round.

"You're beautiful," I blurted out as her ass pulled me in. Renee gave her own ass a slap. I laughed as it wobbled slightly. The whole situation was insane but I hadn't seen her so happy and I wasn't about to ruin it. She encouraged me to feel her naked rear and I did, her skin was so soft and welcoming and I gave her a few light taps with the palms of my hands like I was playing bongo drums. She liked this but then came the big deed she wanted me to perform. "First...I want you to eat my ASS!"

I was taken aback by this, "What? What?"

"I've always fantasized about it and who else but my favorite hero?"

I backed away frowning, I heard people say it was erotic but I thought it was just some sick joke. She wiggled her butt at me. I was feeling so dirty, so wrong, so...titilated...I licked my lips as if I was staring at a cooked ham. I got down on my knees. I did it on the count of three. I knew I was going to regret this so fast.

"I promise this will be good. We'll both enjoy it, sweetheart," she smiled back at me.

"Ok, Mom," I smiled back. I squeezed her fat cheeks, licking and biting them playfully before sticking my tongue into the crack. I was scared of suffication when she told me to just bury my face into her. I did so and almost immediately she started moaning...I can't believe I'm writing this to be honest but it's honestly helping realize jus how lucky I am to have such a horny woman in my life to teach me these things about myself.

I loved the noise she made as a pushed my tongue in and out. "That's it, Shadow Slayer...ugh...such a good girl!"

"Mmmmhmm," I exclaimed.

"You like that?"

"Hmhm!"

"Good! Ah! It's almost time for you to wear the strap!"

A few more minutes and it was time to put on the little something she was keeping in the handbag all this time. I breathed heavy after doing my little ass licking job. A huge purple dildo strap-on with a harness for me; I thankfully didn't have to get naked for this. I couldn't believe she wanted anal, this thing was thick. She got on her knees to lube it up by sucking on it and boy was that a turn-on especially when she looked up at me. I was losing my mind! She instructed to spit down the crack of her ass too and into her ass to make sure it was going to be too rough for her.

It felt weird sticking it in her, I did it slow. "That's it, baby."

"Is that good, Mom?"

"Yes, dear. Now get thrusting nice and slow at first."

I obeyed and worked my pelvis, this was actually quite the workout. She moaned and I moaned with her. Then I did it a little faster and she screamed with pleasure. What a tight fit. Both of us sweating. I was getting so wet in my panties.

"Yes, Shadow Slayer! Yes!"

"Oh! Ah! Yeah!" I felt so dirty, this was so wrong yet so right! "Mom!"

"Are you imagining I'm your mom?...That's so fucking hot! What's her name?"

I drew a blank..."Ah?" I couldn't even think of a fake name, I couldn't think of anything but banging Renee.

"What's your mother's name?"

"...Esme..."

"Alright, kid, I'll be Esme!"

I kept at it which was a while, maybe because she was older she took longer. I was going to need water after this and a cold shower. "Oh...Esme! Yes! Take it!"

"I'm so proud of you! Do you want to watch me cum?"

"...Yes...," I stammered. She groaned for a good while until finally she had enough and let out an aggravated yet satisfied murmur and scream. She came up to me, hair stuck to her face because of how sweaty it was.

"That...was amazing," I said, my heart beating fast. Even though I wasn't the one getting off I still had a lot of fun.

"Want to come back to my place? My daughter should be asleep."

"Um..."

Damn, this was never going to end now was it? Maybe I could pickup some more tips in case I run into Esme again.

 **Thanks for stopping by! Come back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella gets in some pretty hot water!**

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal June.22ndt/16 New York City**

 **Day 64 of fighting crime. Day 112 since the bug bite.**

I was mortified. I was stepping into our little apartment to further our carnal adventures. Was I insane? A resounding yes in my head. Renee told me to keep quiet so not to wake her daughter/me; I just hoped she didn't go check up on me before we get freaky because I forgot to position the pillows. That's all I needed. But luckily I don't think she would put two and two together, her previous daughter as a crime fighter.

She really liked touching my butt so I guess I had that going for me. It must've looked great in spandex. "Your ass is mine," she declared before spanking me. The next thing I knew I was pushed over the counter and she was unzipping the back of the costume down to my ass. At least I wasn't going commando, I had some decency to cover my ass with cotton white panties.

"That's what I like to see!" She laughed. I laughed along, less nervous this time around.

"Are you really going to shove that thing up there?" I hesitated briefly.

She laughed, "No, I'm gonna go a little easier in you. Even though I think you can take it."

I smirked; I wasn't so sure what my limits were yet. Boy did she love playing with my ass, I wasn't sure what to expect. She kissed me down there for a while before spitting. She made me suck on a dildo much smaller than the one I used on her; I was such a whore.

"Here we go, Shadow Slayer!" I braced myself as she pushed it into me. It was rough going. But Damn did it ever start to feel good. An alarm wasn't exactly what I had in mind but this was actually a lot of fun. Shit, I am a whore!

"Ugh! Ugh!" I groaned.

"You're doing good!" She pulled my hair back. Now I felt like a horse. I knew Renee was enjoying this, but she better take one last look at that ass because that was the last she was seeing of it! I couldn't believe I was getting my back door ploughed. I scared myself when I yelped out. I came and it was amazing. What have I become? ...oh...right...

She turned me around and kissed me, completely forgetting her face was down on my back side not too long ago. "Did you like that, Slayer?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Oh, shit... "I like that." Her hands were all over me. This time she lifted me into her arms. "Say, I couldn't help but notice you grew a few extra pounds back there."

At first I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. Of course, my ability to...grow certain body parts...I sort of just discovered it one day. So I guess now my ass could get bigger. Useful. Ugh.

"Yeah...it's this thing I have. Look it was really great seeing you again but I should really get going..."

"Can I get another demonstration?"

"I probably shouldn't..."

"Please?..." She fluttered her eyelashes.

I was getting tired of this game. I sighed and concentrated on my chest. My nipples were still hard so there was some discomfort. My breasts expanded as much as the spandex would allow. It was kind of worth it though seeing her face light up like it did.

"Whoa! Why don't you do this all the time?"

"It's kind of distracting. Especially when I have to fight crime. It drains my other powers a bit in the process." She groped me, squeezing my breasts. "I really have to go now, Renee, I'm sorry." I kisses her goodnight. I was about to leap out of the fifth floor window when the cougar got an idea.

"Godspeed, Shadow Slayer!" I looked back in time to see her open up her top and flash me. I lost my balance and fell all the way to the bottom. The dumpster broke my fall. I saw Renee looking down at me, she forgot to cover herself up of course. "Are you alright?"

"Never better!" I waited for her to get back inside before crawling out of the trash. I didn't know what to do now. I didn't want to wait for her to go to bed before so I could crawl back in bed. I thought about Esme, how mysterious she was. She did invite me to her house. That was crazy! I couldn't go to another fan's place. Just to fulfill sexual desires. That and I didn't know her address.

I checked the website on my phone. Sure enough she was looking for me. What was it about me that was so irresistible? Unfortunately she lived a little far and I didn't have much cash on me so it looked like I was out of luck. But when I told her this she offered to pick me up. I didn't want things to go too far but she promised me a romantic evening. If she had wine or beer I'd be down though I didn't want to get drunk or stoned. She arrived within the half hour in a corvette. I felt spoiled getting in.

"I'll level with you, Milf Slayer...," Damn, I was never going to get past this nickname. "I have 2 daughters and I don't want them finding out about this."

"Don't worry, Miss."

"For all I know you could be a friend or schoolmate of theirs."

"Highly unlikely," I almost laughed.

She lived in a pretty swanky apartment. It looked like it had brand new furniture. We down in silky pillows in front of the lectric fireplace. Drinking fine wine. That music, whatever it was could certainly put me in the mood for anything.

We madeout, even more heatedly than we did in front of the cameras. She was so tender, those lips so suckable. She whipped her breasts out even faster than Renee. Her nipples fully erect. I saw a discarded bookbag on the floor and felt guilty. I expected a girl about my age to walk in on us. Maybe going to the bathroom or getting a glass of water. I ignored it and concentrated on what was happening in front of me. I fondled the soft things in my hands, they were heavy. It was nice massaging them in my hands; I'm sure if I stuck around long enough I'd be doing this to Renee.

It was good feeling bad. Esme made sure I was enjoying myself. Before I knew it I was sucking on this complete stranger's tits. "Mmm!" I mumbled as I sucked hard.

"Good girl...you like?'

"I wish I had ones like these," I giggled. So technically I did have the ability to do so proven earlier but I really wish I had my own formed naturally. I saw the hallway light turn on in the corner of my eye.

"Shit!" Esme exclaimed. "You have to get out of here!"

Great! I kissed her goodnight and scales down her balcony to the hedges below. No ride back. I was so screwed! I knew this would turn in disaster. I walked the street feeling really exposes. I needed a shower desperately. The walk of shame.

"Hey, Slayer?" It was Sonic Girl, she was sharing an Uber with Red Scarlett. I got in. "What happened?"

"Long story."

Red Scarlett didn't have time to insult me because there was somethino up ahead that made her tremble. "Calamity?"

"What does she want?" I asked.

The blonde superhero looked level 5 pissed. The wind blowing her hair back, her teeth clenched as an aura surrounded her whole body. She forced the Uber car to halt.

"SHADOW SLAYER! YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKED MY MOTHER!"

Everyone turned to me hastily. "You and her mom?" Sonic Girl stressed.

"Holy shit! You're fucked!" Red Scarlett panicked, "You fucked us!"

"Get out!" Demanded the driver, "I'm not dealing with this!"

"It's really not that bad," I failed to explain, "We kissed...I may have fondled her a little..."

"Explain that to her!" Red Scarlett pushed me to the curb and the car screeched out of there. Speaking of screeching, Calamity was about to deafen me. I ran as fast as I could, not really caring where I was going. I was dead for sure!

 **Will Shadow Slayer get out of the clutches of Calamity? Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm thinking of taking a break from this story. I'm going to be putting out a story based on Final Destination 3 (Not my favorite of the series but it does have Mary Elizabeth Winstead!)**

 **I am thinking of working on another Twilight crossover. After watching the new Stephen King's It I was thinking of maybe writing an all female version about the characters from Twilight. Tell me what you think about that. Might be a while before that but stay tuned!**

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal June.22nd/16 New York City**

 **Day 64 of fighting crime. Day 112 since the bug bite.**

I was freezing and tired. I had a kink in my neck and shoulder. But those were the least of my worries. I slept under an elevated building in a construction site, only supported by some blocks but great cover. I was far from home.

Could Esme really be Calamity 's mother? I heard someone walking in the kitchen but I didn't think it could be her. I was screwed. I didn't even get that far with Esme, no butt stuff or fingering of her...shit...I had to get home. I managed to get picked up by a curious motorist who recognized me from TV. He had some questions like if I did porn because he knew someone that could get me into that.

"Uh...no thanks."

"Lots of money in it for people with your...talents."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Your loss."

"Just drop me off here."

I was a block from home but I could risk anyone knowing my secret headquarters. I climbed up to my bedroom and found my bed stripped. I was in trouble. I was missing all night and it was already noon. I thought it was only 7am when I came too. I could only wonder if she went downtown to file a missing persons report.

I got out of my costume fast and ran down to the kitchen. Renee was there, she was watching some show on TV. "Um, hey, sorry, I got up kind of early and...Mom?" She didn't turn to me or sat anything, this scared me, "Mom? Are you ok?"

"That bitch!" I never heard her so angry about anything, not joking, she'd never been this serious about a thing.

"What?" I peeped.

That's when she finally turned to me with these bloodthirsty eyes. Did I mention she was holding a knife? I looked over her shoulder and saw an image of Esme and I kissing before meeting up with Renee and pushing in her back door. Renee welded the knife in front of me, I didn't take my eyes off it.

"That little slut has been running all over the city!" Her mood changed however, likely after realizing I would have no idea why she would care so much since her loving daughter had no knowledge of her mom screwing a popular superhero. "I just think it's shameful is all..."

"Yeah...that really sucks...I know you really liked her. There's others out there like her though. Better even."

She still seemed so defeated, like she felt foolish for ever loving or listing after her/me. I felt like a real asshole, I gotta tell you. "Uh, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"...Nothing...I'll be in my room."

That's right, I felt the need to tell her, confess to her. I'm sure I would shatter her world, both of ours. This sort of thing didn't happen every day. There was probably some sleazy talk show somewhere that would exploit this story if it ever got out.

* * *

 **The Shadow Slayer's Journal July.4th/16 New York City**

 **Day 77 of fighting crime. Day 125 since the bug bite.**

Happy birthday, America! Or at least it would be if Renee ever got off her ass. I tried messaging her from my website to see how she was doing but no luck. What the H? The days prior I was forced to lie low in case of bumping into Calamity. I did meet Sonic Girl to maybe get some advice on what to do.

"Did you really sleep with Calamity's mom?"

We were sitting in a booth alone but I still wished she'd keep her voice down. "No, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I just sucked on her boobs!" I quickly covered my mouth when our waitress came over, she totally heard me.

"Well, Slayer, if it were my mom I'd be pretty upset too. I mean, a girl my age with my mom? That's just plain weird."

"You have a stepmother, right?" I said taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes...and a bitch older sister."

This struck me for some reason, maybe I just felt sorry for her for having to sleep under the same roof as her. "Interesting."

"She's a bigger bitch than she is at school."

"Is your real name Angela by chance?'

"Shh. Yes but..."

"I'm Bella."

"Really? I kind of thought it was you," she smiled.

"Any way back to the whole..."

"You totally cheated on the other woman and that's why she isn't texting you back!"

"Huh? Cheating? It was only supposed to be a one time thing."

"She must not feel that way. You really got under skin."

I massaged my temples, "I'm really in deep. I know this woman."

"Really? You should come clean and tell her who you are."

I nearly choked on my coffee, "...that's not a good idea!"

"If you love this person you should tell them before the lies get worse."

"But I don't want to hurt her..."

"You already are," she folded her arms. Shit, she was right.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I went back to the apartment but not through my bedroom window, right through our front door and I found her sitting down. She didn't even notice me just standing there at first. She did a double take and then started yelling at me to leave. Renee looked like she was getting up to push me out the door. When I thought she was close enough I took my mask off.

Her eyes were like saucers, like they couldn't get any bigger. She just stood there and stared at me, looking like she was ready to faint. "Mom...Mom, please say something..." I wondered if this trauma could leave her mute.

"You...you can't be her! You just can't be!"

She looked like she was ready to pull her hair out. I tried to put my arms around her to calm her down but she kept moving away. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Renee, it's ok!"

"This is not ok! I came onto you and...and we...I think I'm going to be sick!" She sat down on the couch and I went down right next to her.

"I was freaked out at first but...I liked it and...you actually taught me a lot," I tried to smile.

"Bella, I crossed the line! You don't sleep with your stepdaughter! You just don't! Why didn't you stop me?"

"B-because it made you so happy." She turned and looked at me seriously. I knew she had a lot of questions. We had all night.

She wanted to put the whole thing behind us, I knew. "Do you were sneaking out to fight crime? I thought you were off with some boy."

"Wait, did you always know that I sneaked out?"

"Oh, please, who do you think invented the pillow trick?" We both laughed but then the gravity of our dilemma set in. "I'm a horrible mother!"

"No you're not! You're amazing and thinking back I wouldn't change a thing!"

"You don't know what you're saying...we need to put this whole thing behind us."

I nodded, "Ok..."

The night was still young, we sat down on the couch. Fireworks were supposed to start soon. "So you cheated on me!"

"I-I I..."

"Is that woman's name, Esme?"

I hung my head in shame, "Yes...but it meant nothing!"

"This shouldn't mean anything either!" She was going to be hurt for a long time, I just knew it. "How could you do that when you were seeing me?"

"Well, Renee, I just..I don't know what to say." She sighed and went to go do dishes before bed. I sat there thinking things over. Why did I have to be in this situation?

She didn't hear me come up behind her, arms around her waist. My hands moved to grab onto the bottom of her boobs, cupping them. "Bella!" She weakly threatened. I massaged her boobs in that sweater and kissed her neck. I wanted her back. She was so much better than Esme, how could I be so blind? She tried reasoning with me. "We can't do this." But I wasn't hearing it.

I held onto her hands. "I have to make it up to you. You've been worrying about me I know. Then I pull this on you."

She looked at me briefly, into my brown eyes and into my soul. I got into costume and blindfolded her. Of course she was frightened but allowed me to take her on a journey. I should've accounted for just how cold it would be. We were so high up and it was windy, she held tightly onto my back. We finally reached the top. I removed the blindfold. She looked around in shock. I knew it would take her a minute. "Are we on top of the Statue of Liberty?"

Yeah, the view gave it away. "Romantic, right?" She seen that I had already set up a blanket for us.

"Bella, you're taking this too far...we have to..."

"Slayer. When I'm wearing the mask...I'm Shadow Slayer, baby."

She seemed to warm up quickly to this idea. Damn, we were both bad. Not long we were making out hot and heavy. So bad but so good. I guess every hero has a dark side. "Rip my shirt off, Slayer!" She was really getting into it, I mean, Damn! Being up this high in a place off limits especially at this hour making out with her teenage superhero daughter. I ripped her shirt off with great force, her boobs sprang out and knocked around. "Suck on Mommy's tits!"

"I'm not your daughter, remember? I'm Shadow Slayer now!"

She shoved my face into her tits, "You do what you're told, young lady!" I sucked on them good, it was crazy but fun. "Now you're going to lick pussy!" Now we were crossing the line.

"Uh...maybe we should take it eas..." She lifted me up and turned me around. She got me naked leaving only my mask. It was a rush being up so high and naked. She went down on me and it was the most intense experience. She was sloppy but she got me off but then me going down on her was different, I had to put my foot down but...well...she was very persuasive.

We 69'd, she was on top of me, her snatch in my face. She tasted great, I was whoring out, this was so bad but I couldn't help myself. We missed the fireworks. I could hear them but I saw my own when I came to orgasm. Boy did Renee shriek like crazy, it was awesome. I smacked her ass hard with everyone that came out of her but it just wasn't hard enough for her. We were at it for a good while until I heard a megaphone and had a light from a helicopter shined in my eyes. Talk about being caught with your pants down!

 **Until next time!**


End file.
